


the cracking sound of fire

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [48]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fire, Katolis (The Dragon Prince), Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, grazi, tdp, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Gren and Kazi camp outside in the wilderness of Katolis.
Relationships: Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 7





	the cracking sound of fire

It was pitch black outside in the woods of Katolis, the only light that could be seen for miles were the moon and the stars, as well as the bright orange fire around the camp. Even into the late night it was still bursting with energy, cracking as it slowly turned the wood into ash. It was Kazi who had started the fire, and even though they were one of the less skilled sunfire elves when it came to magic, they  _ did _ know how to start an efficient fire that consumed the least amount of energy.

All sunfire elves knew that, and Gren appreciated that fact more than he wanted to let on. With the simple magic they would not need to be scared of the fire accidentally spreading if they fell asleep, and it would burn for hours without needing extra wood tossed into it, meaning they would have warmth and protection the entire night

They could sleep in their small tent, closely huddled up together while enjoying their gettaway from the castle with a break from their duties.

It was nice, to be out isolated in nature with just each other as a company. Gren especially has really been looking forward to spending some time with his partner. And he could not be disappointed, he had always loved the woods and nature overall. There was something special with being out there at night, listening to the sounds of the wind, the animals and the fire. Kazi usually joked about how he should have really been born as an earthblood elf and he took their word for it.

“Hello Gren, are you even listening?” he suddenly heard them say, and as he turned his head he saw how Kazi was sitting beside him. “I’ve been talking to you for five minutes about how fire played a key part in the culture of Lux Aurea.”

“Sorry Kazi, I kinda zoned out.”

They rolled their eyes at him.

“Of course, I think it’s time for us to get to sleep. It looks like you’ll fall over any second."


End file.
